


Связь с прошлым

by ToraTallium



Series: Eternity: Tomorrow Never Knows [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Canon, Gen, POV Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неудавшееся возвращение домой, ставшее новым этапом в жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связь с прошлым

Зачем-то я пришел домой.

Отец смотрит на меня недоверчиво. Еще бы – тогда, много лет назад, я ушел, даже не оставив записки. Вернее, просто не вернулся после окончания учебы. Он не ждал меня. Я сам от себя не ждал такого глупого поступка.

– Что тебя гложет?

Я вздрагиваю, отвожу взгляд. По правде сказать, я рассчитывал, что его не будет дома. Надеялся почувствовать атмосферу родных стен, понять, что мне делать. Вспомнить, а может быть забыть... Но либо я засиделся, либо отец вернулся слишком рано. Я не уверен. Я потерялся во времени.

– Это неважно, – я знаю, бесполезно врать. У отца особая способность – чувствовать ложь. Раньше мне нравилось, что между нами не было тайн. Но теперь я хотел бы сохранить дистанцию.

– Ты знаешь правило. Сокрытие правды приравнивается ко лжи.

Я давно не часть этого дома, но отец непреклонен. 

Не хочу об этом говорить. Прошел уже месяц, как я ушёл из Либры, и я даже не заметил, где и как он прошел. Теперь я здесь... Наверное, надеялся, что у меня остался еще шанс вернуться в прошлую жизнь.

– Я влюбился. Неудачно.

Странно – я не помню, чтобы отец когда-то смотрел на меня таким тяжелым испытующим взглядом. Возможно, мое исчезновение все-таки породило в нем какую-то обиду, хотя я всегда считал его очень отходчивым. Он ждет. Проходит пять минут, десять, но ничего не меняется, отец не собирается уступать, и я срываюсь.

– Хорошо. Я влюбился в принца Релианса Янко. Ты доволен? – я не кричу, но руки дрожат, дыхание сбивается. 

А отец молчит. Долгую, почти бесконечную минуту. После чего спокойно произносит:

– Полагаю, ты больше не вернешься в мой дом?

Лицо меня не слушается. Только бровь дергается, да губы подрагивают в кривой ухмылке. Я ни разу не задумывался, что может сказать мне отец. Зато теперь, по его отрешенному взгляду, знаю наверняка.

– Конечно, – я ухожу, никто меня не провожает. Но не жалею. Я ни разу не пожалел ни о чем, с того самого момента, как ушел из дома в Релианс. Да и никогда до этого.

Уже сидя в какой-то кафешке в Гензо я понимаю, что приходил домой, чтобы порвать с прошлым окончательно. И что настоящее мое началось с той встречи в Либре. Да и на будущее у меня уже есть планы...


End file.
